


Surprises of a Feral Pregnancy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Series: What to Expect: Feral Edition [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Five moments of pregnancy Charles disliked. Plus one that he enjoyed.





	

Hank slides the measuring tape across his stomach, ignoring the objective kicks as he presses down.  
         
"You’ve experienced quite a bit of growth from the last appointment. How is your discomfort ranking on a scale of zero to ten?"  
          
Charles sniffs, glaring at the measuring tape like it's personally offended him.  
          
"I ripped my favorite cardigan this morning."  
          
Hank nods, writing down ‘eleven’ in the margins of his chart.

-

Multiple afternoons in the lab along with a variety of curses and failures earns a new flying suit for Sean.

Charles listens to his bedroom windows rattling quietly, scowling at the untouched book in the middle of his bedroom floor. Logan sits on the other side of the room, ear pressing against the wall in grim determination to be as far from the shrieking as possible.

"Could I refund my earlier walk?"

  
“You’re still sunburnt from yesterday.”

Charles pouts, wiggling down in the bed. It lasts even after Logan slides alongside him.

-

Charles develops a habit of wandering for the front door with the quiet approach of Darwin’s thoughts. The other mutant takes it in stride, smiling warmly, squeezing his shoulder through the thick padding of a cardigan.

“Did you see Raven today?” Charles asks, watching as the smile slides off his face.

“No.” Warmth returns as the squeeze tightens. “I did meet a woman named Irene Adler though, and some other mutants.”

It’s all the prompting he needs to begin moving towards Cerebro.

-

Logan strokes the top of his belly, poking out from the water. The skin sits tightly with red stretch marks and black and purple bruises. Charles hums, sliding a wet hand over his as his chin brushes his chest.

“Feral babies show higher rates of activity,” he murmurs between lazy slides of his hand, “You happened to give me an exceptionally large one.”

Have you decided on where it's going to sleep?”

Logan strokes through the following silence.

-

Emma casts an unimpressed eye around the deserted guest room. Disgust creeps onto her face as she rubs the yellowing curtains between her forefinger and thumb.

"The decor in this place belongs to a museum."

Logan growls, ignoring the scowl tossed at him.

"Do we have to use her?"

"Emma is the only willing person to design a nursery anymore. We've managed to chase away everyone else." Charles says, frowning, "Besides, the curtains are hideous."

-

1+

Peter slams a hip against the grocery cart, goggles askew and tongue peeking out through his bubblegum.

Hank sighs, nose curling at the loud pop. 

"I have a question," Peter says, picking through the boxes of ice cream and Twinkies, "How much longer until Logan's ban for excessive stomach touching is lifted?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prior to seeing Apocalypse, but we shall ignore that. 
> 
> Re-reading this five months later, I just realized I forgot to include Sean.


End file.
